


The Layers of Pansy

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Humpfest 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first dance as husband and wife, Ron vowed to remove every stitch of clothing from Pansy's body. Now they're alone and that's exactly what he plans to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Layers of Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2013 Humpfest and was a gift for leigh_adams.

She stood with her back to him; a vision in satin and lace. He had been waiting for this moment since he'd caught sight of her walking down the aisle towards him. They were finally alone, after spending hours celebrating their becoming husband and wife with their family and friends, and he was finally allowed to undress her.

With steady hands, he began to undo the pearl buttons that ran from the base of her neck all the way down to her tailbone. He took his time, not wanting to rush the process. With every button he undid, the dress fell aside, revealing her creamy skin and the laced back of her corset.

Unable resist, he leaned forward and softly nipped at her shoulder before smoothing it with a swipe of his tongue and, finally, a kiss. She made a sound that almost made him abandon his slow seduction and reach for his wand, but he forced himself to step back and take a deep breath. He had to remain strong, they'd get there eventually.

Once he'd regained control of himself, he proceeded with his vow to remove every stitch of clothing from her body; a promise that he'd made during their first dance as husband and wife. He slid his hands beneath the fabric at her shoulders and slowly pushed the fabric down her arms, pressing his body against her until her arms were free from the sleeves.

He trailed his hand across the small of her back as he moved in front of her. Their eyes met briefly before his eyes moved down to her lips and saw her tongue dart out of her mouth a lick her painted red lips. He longed to kiss her, but he had to focus on his task at hand.

Kneeling on the floor in front of her, he guided the waist of the full-skirted gown down her legs, revealing a long, tulle underskirt. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she stepped one leg and then the other out of the dress.

Standing up, he collected the dress and draped it across the nearby sofa. Turning back to her, his hands quickly found the waistband of the tulle skirt and guided it down her legs. He felt a familiar tug at his loins at the sight of her red knickers and the white suspenders holding up her stockings.

Reaching out, he ran his hand down the back of her right calf and down to the heel of her red stiletto, which he removed. He repeated the process on her left leg, pausing ever so slightly to press the stumble from his five o'clock shadow on the delicate skin of her thigh, earning him a strangled sigh from above.

One leg at a time, he carefully undid the clips holding the stockings up and then rolled the silk down her leg and off her foot. He then pulled the suspenders down her legs, finally leaving her wearing only the corset and her sexy red knickers.

Returning to his full height, he took in the sight of his sexy wife, starting with her red toe nails and working his way up to her red lips. Her tongue made a brief appearance and this time, he gave into the temptation to kiss her.

After ending the kiss and backing away slightly, he shifted his gaze to the healthy amount of cleavage that was created by the corset. He reached his hands out and cupped her breasts through the well-structured material before backing away completely.

Placing his hands on her hips, he rotated her so her back was towards him again. Then he began the slow, tedious process of unlacing the back of the corset. With every lace undone, he heard her breathe a bit easier and she let out a content sigh as the constricting fabric fell away completely.

He turned her towards him again and knelt at her feet as his hands found the waistband of her knickers. He could smell her arousal as he pulled the silky fabric down her slender legs and his manhood twitched excitedly for what was to come.


End file.
